


Rebirth of the Multiverse

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [86]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Anti-Void, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Suddenly, it seemed like a good time. So Error went silently.
Series: tales of the unexpected [86]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Kudos: 55





	Rebirth of the Multiverse

Somewhere in the Anit-Void, were many SOULs and skeleton dolls, hung from everywhere, anywhere and nowhere- along an overly large bean bag was on the white floor, surrounded by chocolate wrappers, wool, sewing and needle boxes, puppets/dolls, knitted things, and milkshakes.

Error liked to keep his Anti-Void free of mess, hiding his few belongings in the strings above- however, today was an odd day.

Error was feeling lazy. Sleepy even. Which was rare. His long stay in the Anti-Void had driven the lazy right out of him

He did not even want to watch his favourite AUs, instead, he just lay on his bean lay and stared out into the nothingnesses. The endless white that went on forever.

Something hit the floor. Frowning Error gazes over to the sound. At first, he thought Ink, Nightmare, or Core would be there.

However, it seems that one of his puppets had fallen down.

With a huff, he stood and wanders over. The strings he uses in the Anti-Void were different than the ones he used in the other worlds. Error's strings here could not be cut or damaged in any way unless Error choices or he dies.

Error reaches for the puppet, it was a normal Sans doll. The only differences were that this one had a green jacket instead of a blue one.

Suddenly Error collapses with a moan, he frowns and looks around as more puppets began to fall and hit the ground- almost like the Anti-Void was crying.

Reaches for his SOUL he pulls it out in view and then stares at the glitch ERROR covered thing. It was creaking.

And for no reason.

Error blinks.

He was going to die.

And then suddenly...

It seemed like a good time to die.

There was this odd sense of peace within him.

So Error did not fight against the feeling, allowing himself to fall naturally into dust. Soon all that was left were his clothes and a dimming SOUL.

It broke.

As soon as things happened the whole multiverse was shaken at its core- trillions of SOULs RESET at the same thing.

What Error did not know was that his own AU had been destroyed by another destroyer; thus with the other half of his SOUL gone, he could no longer live.


End file.
